Nameless Face
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HPSM New Year's One-Shot fic. HarryUsagi fic. Two lonely hearts bump into each other. She knows him, yet he knows little of her. He is intruiged by him and she feels scared of her emotions. With New Year approaching, what wuld their Resolutions be for the


**AN**: **Happy New Year!** It's been months since my last update, and I feel like I have died. I apologize for my unannounced hiatus, I feel so unprofessional at this moment. I understand if I lost readers, since that's what I deserve. I feel quite stupid at the moment. 

For the past months, I have been caught up with college. I am currently a writer for my school's literary magazine, a journalist for the school's paper and again, a journalist for local papers. (nothing special, I just give reports that's it. Don't even get paid for it, but it's OK. All in the line for work, a great learning experience.) We just finished a play, in which I was part of the production team as scriptwriter. And just recently, I and a friend finished a new play, which we will stage on February.

I am quite busy with school, but as I have realized, I have been slacking off with my duties as a fanfiction writer. I realize that it was very unprofessional of me to stop without notice. Therefore, I shall see to it that I will finish my stories. I once again apologize for my laziness.

With this, as peace offering and a sign that I am **not dead**, I present you guys a new years one-shot fic. I know it's a bit late, but better late than never. I hope you will enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this little idea.

**…..**

**"**_**Nameless face"** _

**-**_ Beth-chan, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 01.01.05_

_**December 28, 2004**_

_**08:21 PM**_

_**Night's Desires Restaurant, 43rd Chestnut Street, London **_

"Good evening, Welcome to Night's Desires. Your name please,"

"Potter, Harry Potter,"

"Right, table for two," said the short blonde waitress. "Right this way Mr. Potter,"

"Thank you," responded the 23-year-old Harry Potter. "Come along Cho," he smiled slightly at his former crush now current girlfriend, Cho Chang. Tonight was their 5 month anniversary, and god only knew how important it was for a girl to celebrate such a fickle, useless, unimportant and not to mention, silly thing. (Also, added Harry mentally, very painful to his budget.)

"I'll be back to take your orders when you are ready," announced the young waitress after leading the handsome couple into the grand dining room and seating them next to one of the huge French windows. She gave them a final smile and a tiny bow, and left them.

"It's nice here, don't you think?" Harry smiled again at his girlfriend, it was a feeble attempt to start a conversation. He noticed that her smile was a bit strained and possessed an annoyed expression. (In his personal opinion she looked a bit constipated, but who was he to know what that girl was thinking anyway,)

"It is," replied Cho, looking quite beautiful in her slinky pink dress. "I'll have the fish,"

Harry sighed mentally and nodded. "I'll have the steak then,"

The young blonde waitress reappeared and took their orders. "Excellent choice," said the waitress. "I'll serve your food as soon as it is ready,"

"Thank you," Harry gave the woman a smile before turning back to the annoyed Cho. "Something wrong?"

"Player," muttered Cho, glaring at Harry accusingly. She took a sip on her champagne and frowned. "Good for nothing player,"

"Pardon?" surprise flashed in Harry's green eyes as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I saw how you looked at that woman!" hissed Cho, frowning in disapproval. "Even in front of your own girlfriend you can't stop flirting with the ladies!"

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, gaining the attention of most of the occupants in the room. "What do you mean?!"

"I know what's going on Harry Potter!" said Cho, leaning forward with a dangerous expression. "Somebody tattled on you!"

"Tattled? What is this? Are we 5 year olds again? What do you mean tattled?"

Cho ignored the insult and flipped her hair airily. "You kissed a girl yesterday during your class's Christmas party!"

"I what?" Green eyes widened in shock. "I did not kiss her! Are you even listening?"

Cho continued to rattle of, gaining the attention of nearly everybody in the restaurant. "Now you take me to dinner in this dreary old place to break up with me and make out with that-that-waiter girl!"

"Would you quiet down?" whispered Harry. He winced upon seeing her glare. If looks could kill, he just died…twice. "Don't be ridiculous. I did not kiss Annabel, she kissed me."

Cho gasped, a hurt expression etched on her face. "You admit it!"

"For goodness sake, it was a stupid mistletoe. She kissed me, that was it. It was platonic, she's my classmate!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"But you two kissed!"

Harry sighed in annoyance as Cho repeated the incident. "Would you stop saying that? You're redundant, you know that?"

Cho glared. "There you go again with your smart-ass attitude. I thought you stopped being a smart-ass after Hogwarts,"

"Um, excuse me,"

Cho turned her head in split speed; one might think she'd break her neck. "What?"

"Here are your loaves," the waitress bent forward and placed the breadbasket on top of the table carefully.

"Thank you miss," Harry gave the waitress a polite smile.

"Would you stop that!" snapped Cho, glaring at Harry before turning towards the waitress. She ignored Harry's protests and gave the girl a distasteful look. "And you," she simpered. "Stop flirting with him. How dare you even flaunt your breasts to my boyfriend!"

"**Cho!**"

"_Excuse me_?" Blue eyes stared at the livid Cho. "I did not---"

"I'm sorry," butted in Harry, placing a hand on the waitress's arm. "She doesn't know what she is saying. You may leave now,"

The waitress looked down at Cho with annoyance and stuck her nose in the air. With a loud '_Hmpf!_' she blonde stormed off.

"You shouldn't have done that Cho,"

Cho bristled and imitated the waitress' 'Hmpf'. "You were the one looking at her breasts!"

The young wizard slapped his face with his hands. "Cho I did not," his voice became strained. "Stop insinuating that I am a pervert,"

"You are,"

"You do know that pissing off a waitress equals having said waitress' spit in your food?"

"There you go again, you smart-assed pervert!" Cho scowled.

Cho was beginning to dance on thin ice, Harry began to sense that. After 5 months of dating, one would think he had gotten used to her air headed ways. Obviously he was wrong. "Cho, I am a smart-assed pervert, then you are a huge Drama Queen. You blow things way out proportion,"

A delicately plucked eyebrow rose dangerously, and god only knew how much that hurt of attaining the perfect arch.

Perfectly manicured nails glistened in the cheap light of the chandelier. Swiftly, her hand flew across his face.

A resounding slap made the fat couple across them stop eating on the lobster and stare beady-eyed at the couple.

Behind them a baby began to wail, as Cho screeched loudly.

"We are through," exclaimed Cho, standing up so fast that the chair toppled over. "You hear me? We are through!"

"You are so redundant," muttered Harry, rubbing his cheek and looking up at the heaving Cho. He felt not even perturbed over the sudden break up.

Harry always knew Cho was of Asian origin, yet he never knew that she was an Amazonian as well. With amazing speed, she slapped him once more with such ferocity that he topped off his chair.

"Bloody Bastard," growled Cho, turning on her heel and walked out of the restaurant. In the background, a couple of women cheered on.

"That girl is off her rockers," muttered Harry, while still on the floor and rubbing now both injured cheeks. He stared at her retreating back, and for one spilt second felt upset over the loss of his girlfriend. But it was gone as he felt the sting on his cheeks. '_What a nice way to become single again,' _he thought wryly. Ignoring the glares he received from the women occupants of the room, he picked up the chair and made it stand upright once more.

"Are you alright Sir?" came the voice of the waitress, carrying the silver tray laden with food. She looked down at him with a concerned look.

Harry nodded and involuntarily switched his gaze at her legs as she was placing the dished on the table. Blushing furiously at what he was doing, he stood up, only to get a good look up her skirt. '_Black..._' he shook his head, feeling quite embarrassed at what he was thinking.

"Thank you," he gave her a weak smile as she helped him back into his seat. "But I don't think I'll be eating that right now,"

The blonde gave a small laugh and nodded her head. "She left, I presume,"

"Yeah, left with an impact, you might say," Harry rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

"I'll doggy-bag this for you Sir," She picked up the tray and quickly left for the kitchen.

Harry watched the waitress scurry towards the kitchens. Turning back to his Champagne, his took a long swig from it. '_Great way to break up with a girlfriend_' he mused, pouring himself another glass. '_Ron will have kittens when he hears about this,_' He grinned slightly at the thought.

"Don't tell me you get drunk after two glasses?"

Harry looked up and watched the waitress place two brown paper bags on the table. "No, just thinking about something funny,"

The waitress smiled, "Really? Ah, well. Here's your check Sir,"

He wanted to cry as he saw the bill. Dinner was a total waste, and now he had to pay for cold food. Sighing in irritation and pulled out several money notes. "Keep the change,"

The waitress blinked and nodded. "Thank you Sir,"

Harry picked up the twin bags and got ready to leave. He lingered for a second and eyed the waitress. "You didn't—uh—spit on the fish right?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that—would I?" Harry eyed her skeptically. The blonde shook her head and laughed. "I didn't do anything Sir. She may have been mean to me, but still, I respect her."

Harry let what she said run through his head before shrugging. "Alright. Thank you anyway Miss," He got up and gave her a small smile.

"Good bye Sir," she returned the smile, blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Harry,"

"Huh?"

The raven-haired boy turned around and gave her another shrug. "Call me Harry," He smiled slightly. "Sir makes me feel old,"

She laughed and nodded her head, "Come again, Harry,"

_**09:48 PM**_

_**6th floor, Aprt. No. 33**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

_**98 Wiltshire Abbey Road, London**_

"I see you're back early," commented auror in training Ronald Weasley. He looked up from his book and gave Harry a lopsided grin. "And from the looks of it, everything went horribly wrong,"

"You want some fish?" Harry lamely held up the paper bag.

"Yum!" Ron grinned, and grabbed the bag. "I bet it's better than Hermione's cooking,"

Bushy brown hair popped out from the doorway, and let out an indignant cry. "Hey!" she snapped. "You ungrateful dolt! If it weren't for me, you'd be skin and bones by now!"

"At least I wouldn't be food poisoned," muttered Ron, heading towards the kitchen intending to get some plates. "Anyone else want a plate? Harry?"

"Yeah sure," answered Harry, taking off his coat and placing it on the hanger. "Count me in,"

"Mione?"

"If another plate is not too heavy for you _Ronald_," replied Hermione, sitting down on the couch.

"I take that as a yes," Ron winked and disappeared into the kitchen. "I take it you'd want something to Ginny?"

The red headed girl nodded, giving her brother a slight grin. "Thanks Ron,"

After graduating from Hogwarts, the trio decided to continue on with their studies together. Hermione pointed out it was much better that way since they would be able to help each other out in terms of homework. Plus, it was a much better prospect being together with friends than being out here all on your own. Hermione was currently immersed with her studies for the ministry, Ginny was studying to become a medi-witch and both Ron and Harry were becoming aurors. Normally, during the holidays, they would go to the Weasley's (except for Hermione, who'd return to her parent's place), but this year they decided against it and had spent Christmas together and now New Year's as well.

"That bad eh?" said Hermione, turning to Harry. She watched him unbutton his sleeves and the neckline.

"You have no idea," Harry slumped into the couch, sighing loudly.

"You're better off without her Harry," grinned Ron, reentering the living room, expertly carrying 4 plates laden with food. "She was…uh…was…how shall I say…"

"Haughty," supplied Ginny.

"Bitchy," added Hermione.

Ron nodded, "And a—"

"—Drama queen, I know," finished Harry, sighing loudly. He shook his head as his friends laughed. "But still…she was kinda nice and sweet,"

"Aww," cooed Ron, handing him his plate. "Is little Harry heartbroken?"

"Cut it out Ron!" snapped Hermione, glaring holes at Ron. She turned to the heartbroken young man and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find a nice young woman who's better than Cho. You deserve that Harry, and I'm pretty sure that girl would come your way in due time,"

"In the mean time," grinned Ron, plopping himself next to Harry. He swung his arm around him and grinned. "How about we call the guys and hook you up with some girl?"

"**Ron!" **cried Ginny in aghast. "Don't you dare make him do a one-night stand! That's horrible!"

Harry reddened and pulled himself away from Ron. "I don't think I'd want to do that Ron,"

"You're a dirty pig," muttered Hermione, once again glaring holes at Ron.

Ron whined loudly. "That's not what I meant!" He raised his hands into the air. "Honest! I just thought maybe we'd do some calls and ask if anybody knew a girl perfect for Harry! Seesh!"

"Oh," breathed Ginny, reddening in embarrassment.

"I'm going to bed," announced Harry. "I've had enough tonight, see you guys tomorrow,"

"Are we still going to tomorrow night's pre-new year's party?" asked Ron.

"I find it ridiculous that people are having a pre-new year's party and then have one again one new year's," said Hermione, frowning slightly.

"At Dean's floor right? Sure, why not," Harry shrugged slightly.

Ron grinned, "Great, we might even find you a girl there!"

"Stop trying to hook Harry up! He just got out of a very, uh, _complex_ relationship!" said Ginny, looking over her book.

Harry shook his head as another banter rose between the siblings. "Right,_ complex _indeed,"

_**11:45 PM**_

_**10th floor, Aprt. No. 60**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

_**98 Wiltshire Abbey Road, London**_

"Evening,"

No reply followed but a soft sigh. Light flickered to life and the blonde waitress from _Night's Desires _entered the silent apartment. Silently she took off her coat and hung it up. Again, she sighed softly and made her way to the kitchen for a light snack.

The apartment was small. It was the only single bedroom, bathroom apartment on the floor. Plus, the smallest from the 60-apartment complex. But she didn't complain, it suited her and the price was low. It was furnished appropriately, just enough for her.

The young woman silently made herself a sandwich before heading back into the living room and slumping onto the couch. Stretching lazily, she sighed once more, before noticing the blinking red light on her answering machine. Taking a huge chunk out of her sandwich she pressed the button for her messages.

'_You have 4 messages:_

_-Beep-Message One: 2:34 PM-beep-_

_Usagi? Hi? It's me, Minako. How's it going there in England? How are your studies? I still can't believe you're studying in England…you of all people. Gah!!! Don't take it the wrong way! Wish I could've tagged along though. Would be cool, ne? Anyway, everything's super-duper a-ok here in Japan! Ami-chan's still in Germany, Mako-chan is in France, Rei-chan and Mamoru-kun are expecting in January! It's so exciting! Don't you think? Michiru and Haruka are still touring, Hota-chan is with them. And Setsuna, I guess she's at the gates. Oh! I might swing by London by January! We're doing a photo shoot there! We can meet up then! –sigh- We really miss you Usagi-chan, Luna's constantly going ballistic over her. In my opinion I think that cat's already in menopause…-giggle- Call me ok? Ja ne…_

_-Beep-Message Two: 2:42 PM-beep-_

_Oh! I forgot! I met this totally cute guy! His name's Souichi, a male model of WINKS. He's a total bishie! –squeal- I'm in love! Gah! I have to go; Okasan is going bonkers, something about phone bills and international calls. Dunno about that. Artemis and Diana said hi and Luna wants you to communicate with her ASAP. Menopause I say…Bye!_

_-Beep-Message Three: 5:04 PM-beep-_

_Usagi Tsukino! I can't believe you! You did not call us during Christmas. How could you? Where did we go wrong on you? We allowed you to study in England and you don't even call your own parents! Young lady, you better not be doing drugs! Or else your father will come down there. I hope you're doing well with your studies dear. I know it's hard transferring from one school to another. You better get good grades young lady! Anyway, we love you dear. Hope to see hear from you soon. Happy New Year in advance dear. **You better call us young lady! **_

_-Beep-Message four: 7:23 PM-beep-_

_Uh, hi? This is Dean. You know, the guy you hit with the broom? Hehehe. Usagi, I hope you're coming to tomorrow's pre-new year's party. You **have** to! It'll be amazing! You have to get out of your place more often! Mingle man, uh, woman! It'll start at 8, but I'm pretty sure you'll know once it starts since you live on the same floor. See you then! Bye!_

_-Beep- End of messages. -Beep-_

22-year-old Usagi Tsukino smiled. "Stupid Dean," she muttered to herself. Standing up she headed back into the kitchen and placed her plate into the sink.

It's been over a year since Usagi arrived in England. After graduating from High School, instead of taking up a College Degree, it was decided that she would be studying more on her field of expertise. From ancient heritage, she and the senshi all possessed age-old magic. And with this, it was then decided that it would be better for the young princess to study more about her extraordinary abilities. Thus, she moved to England to study Diplomacy at the Ministry of Magic, becoming an immediate Intern student to the Minister of Magic himself, Albus Dumbledore. She actually desired studying to become an auror, however since she was Sailor Moon after all, Setsuna saw to it that she no longer needed to go under any extensive training and instead joined the Refresher's classes to brush up on certain subjects and a couple of advanced classes.

Usagi entered her bedroom, and took her time to change into her sleeping attire. She thought back to what Minako said. Rei and Mamoru were expecting a child. A bittersweet smile graced her lips at the thought.

She was already over the break up between her and Mamoru, for the reason that they had drifted apart. Mamoru had told her that Serenity and Endymon were meant to be in the past, that it was a beautiful fairytale. He had told her that it was okay for them to stray away from destiny and it was time for them to take their destiny into their own hands. Setsuna of course, went ballistic for a couple of hours.

In the end, everything turned out fine. Yet what left a big impact on her was when Rei and Mamoru got together and finally married last year. A part of her still loved Mamoru, after all, she died for him a handful of times. She cried the night before of the wedding, upon realizing that she was on her own now to look for her own destiny. Truth be told, she was scared.

And now, they would have a baby. Usagi sighed loudly once more and lay there in bed silently. Her thoughts clouding up her mind. That was the final blow, a baby that would seal Rei and Mamoru's love forever. She was happy for her friend, she really was.

"You're lucky Rei-chan to have found your prince charming," whispered Usagi into the night. She turned on her bed, looking out the window. "I wonder when I'll find mine,"

_**December 29, 2004 **_

_**8:20PM**_

Usagi was sure that the Complex shifted a couple of times now. The music was so loud that it must've have shook the building's foundation. She was running awfully late, but was pretty sure Dean wouldn't mind.

Dressed in a jean denim pleated miniskirt, and white spaghetti strap tank top underneath a black fishnet top, she checked herself out in the mirror. She enjoyed going to parties, it was fun to do. It was something she, Minako and Makoto did back in Japan. She may have been the imperial princess, but who ever said she was all goody-goody two shoes? Tying up her hair in their usual odangos, she added another pin to hold them up.

Strapping on her sandals, she quickly switched off the lights and dashed towards the door. And as expected, the hallway was packed with people. Squeezing out, she shut the door and locked it.

Music blared loudly and the blonde smiled slightly at the sight of the sea of people. Bodies swayed in beat and things were obviously only beginning to get hot.

"Seamus!" Usagi yelled over the crowd, miraculously spotting Dean's best friend. "Seamus!"

"EY!" shouted Seamus, waving merrily at the younger woman. "Usagi! Looking hot tonight! Good to see you!"

"Er, yeah. Thanks," she made her way towards him. "Are these people all from the complex? Man, I really live under a rock,"

Seamus laughed, "I guess you do," He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards an open apartment door. "C'mon, let's head inside. The party's much better in there than here, and I know how much you like parties,"

"Don't you dare remind me of that bar incident!" laughed Usagi, entering apartment 57.

"Hey, I'll remember that day forever! You taking off your top was bloody amazing!" Seamus grinned at her.

"You two got me drunk you dolt!" Usagi pushed him playfully. "I'm thinking of payback actually,"

"I take that as a heads up," Seamus led them towards the mini bar, and conjured them some drinks. He handed her a martini. "Here,"

"Thanks," Usagi smiled brightly and gratefully took the drink. She took a sip from it and allowed her body to slowly sway with the music. "Wanna dance later?"

"Sure!"

Across the Room 

"This is crazy!" yelled Hermione, clinging onto Ron's arm.

"It's bloody brilliant Hermione!" grinned Ron, beer in hand and head bobbing to the music.

"Great party Dean," Harry all but yelled at Dean, who in turn gave him a thumbs up.

"Heard what happened to you last night," said Dean, his arm was around the smiling Ginny. "Don't worry, we'll find you a nice girl tonight who'll knock you up for sure!"

"Stop pimping him!" Ginny slapped him on the arm.

Harry blushed slightly and shook his head. "I don't think I'll find somebody tonight Dean," he said. "I'll lie low tonight, maybe some other time,"

"I can't believe you!" cried Hermione, obviously shocked. "You actually _want _to be pimped?!"

Ron waved his wand and let beers appear. He handed them around, "C'mon Mione, he's a guy!"

"I suppose you'd just love to get pimped too?"

"I got you!" grinned Ron, swinging an arm around Hermione.

"You dolt!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I'll go to the loo, I'll see you guys later!"

The party went well into the night, with people getting wilder and wilder and drunk by the second. It was not surprising to see Ron and Hermione snogging in one corner and in the other Dean and Ginny. A lot of old Hogwarts students were attending, since most students living in the complex were students. By now, Harry had danced with a couple of girls he met way back in Hogwarts and even bumped into Cho, but he wasn't interested in them. And of course, by now, he was a bit tipsy himself.

"Harry?" asked a soft voice next to him on the couch. He felt a body press up against his side and swing slightly to the loud beat. He was sure it was a girl by the curves and oddly enough he knew her, but he couldn't quite place her name.

"Do I know you?" He eyed her for a second, taking in her slightly ruffled look. She was an eye catcher that was for sure.

"You're the guy from the restaurant," she giggled, placing her empty beer cup on the table. She scooted even closer to him and purred, "You're cute,"

"Thanks," He went inhumanly beet red and watched her giggle. Finally it clicked, upon hearing the tinkling laughter and noticing her twinkling eyes. "You're that waitress!"

"Bingo," she giggled giddily, playing with the sleeve of his polo shirt. "And you're Harry Potter,"

"Bingo," he echoed, he grinned down at her. "You want to dance?"

Usagi grinned and took his hand, "I thought you'd never ask,"

She pulled him towards the sea of people and began to dance with him. He gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her arms around his neck and began to sway to the beat of the music. She followed his suit, occasionally bumping up against him.

"You're not bad," grinned Harry, looking down at the blonde.

"You're not bad yourself mister," laughed Usagi, while moving up against him.

"I had practice," Harry winked down at her.

Usagi laughed. "Sure, while saving the world from the Dark Lord and your studies. How do you do Mr. Potter?"

Harry chuckled and pulled her up against him. "That's a secret Miss,"

"Really now?" Usagi raised a delicate eyebrow and stared up at him. She felt an odd attraction towards the young man and moved closer to him. "My I suggest a way to get it out of you?"

As if falling into a trance, Harry lowered his head and allowed his face to be inches from hers. A smile played on his lips as he felt her breath quicken. "You may,"

Her insides squirmed at the sensation of his hot breath against her skin. Without much of another word, she kissed him forcefully on the lips. And as she felt him response, for one split second she felt everything fall into place.

Harry felt his head spin wildly, it was either the drinks or the kiss, he wasn't quite sure. She tasted nothing like alcohol, but instead of sweets. With only thinking that he needed more, he deepened the kiss, allowing his hands to slide to her hips.

She pulled away from him once air was an issue. "Wow," she breathed, staring up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah, Wow,"

In a split second, they were at it again. Now both sitting on the sofa, wonderfully situated in one corner of the room. This time, she sat on his lap, both were all over each other.

It felt odd, for both of them. They barely knew each other, yet there they were, making out for dear life. It was typical at this magnitude for people to hook up and make out, but for them, this occurrence was different. Perhaps, both of them knew that they were different.

But for sure, both of them held the same loneliness. Thus they ventured on…

_**December 30, 2004**_

_**12:48 PM**_

_**10th floor, Aprt. No. 60**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

"God," breathed Usagi, emerging from the deep folds of her blankets. Her brain pounded against her skull, making everything whirl. "Talk about major hangover,"

Sighing loudly, she propped herself up against her bed's headboard. Rubbing her hands against her face. "What a party," she muttered to herself. Looking down at her attire, she forgot to change out of her clothes. '_That's why my sides hurt, stupid belt,'_ she mused, while unbuckling her belt and pulling it off. The party ended at around 3 in the morning, after people became so drunk that they started hexing each other. It was a wonder that the ministry officials did not swoop down on them.

Events of the party suddenly flooded her mind and she winced. She kissed Harry Potter. Scratch that, both were all over each other last night. Reddening in embarrassment, she slapped her forehead. "Of all the people, I just had to french him," She sunk back into the folds of her blankets, silently whining at her antics. "I hope the Minister wont find out that I got it on with his former student…he'll have a kitten, that's for sure,"

She remembered that neither of them left the couch much last night. They did little talking too, they did a lot of moaning and groaning though. She squeaked in embarrassment and if more, reddened as pictures of last night flashed in her mind. She rarely acted like that during parties, and it was a surprise that she might have ventured further than kissing and touching.

For one thing, he was an excellent kisser. Usagi smiled at that, though still blushing slightly. Subconsciously, she touched her lips and allowed her sober mind to wonder. There was no doubt about it, Harry was charming and possessed a boyish charm. She frowned slightly, after allowing the emotions she felt last night replay. He felt oddly lonely, she sensed it in his kisses. They were oddly bittersweet, yet so addicting.

A small smile played on her lips, reminiscing the taste of his kisses on her lips, skin…and his touch…

"Gah!" Usagi went crimson and sprang out of bed. Standing wobbly on her feet, she all but ran towards the bathroom. She'd figure out Harry Potter some other time, but now she needed a very _cold _bath.

_**1:06 PM**_

_**6th floor, Aprt. No. 33**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

"Looky what the dog dragged in,"

Harry glared at Ron and staggered into the kitchen. His head hurt like hell, and it looked like it would not stop pounding furiously. Slumping into the high stool, he placed his head onto the counter. He groaned loudly as Ron laughed, making his head only pound more. "Stop that," he muttered feebly, voice muffled by the marble counter.

"Hangover, eh?" Ginny patted him affectionately on the back, while glaring accusingly at Ron. "You shouldn't have made him come to that party,"

Hermione placed a plate with omelets and a coffee mug in front of Harry. "It's all your fault. You should have known better, Harry broke up with Cho and you just had to give him '_a couple more beers_'. You dolt!"

Ron sighed loudly and joined them in the kitchen. Looking quite sober himself, he sat down across the trio. "How should I know that he already drank too much to begin with?"

Ginny patted Harry on the back and urged him to eat. Hermione glared at Ron. "You should have used your brain. You should have considered that poor Harry was emotionally disturbed last night,"

"He must've been heartbroken and you just had to make him drown his sorrows in beer!" added Ginny.

"Hey!" said Harry, sitting up and eyeing the two women accusingly. "Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." He then silently turned towards his meal and gobbled it down while listening to Hermione and Ron Square off again.

"You better take it easy," said Ginny, turning to Harry with a concerned look on her face. "If you want to feel better for tomorrow's New Year's Party, you have to rest, Here," she conjured two white tablets. "Take these, if I remember correctly from medi-witch class, these help your hangover,"

Harry gratefully took the tablets, "Thanks, I think I'll be heading back to bed, then," He stood up and placed his empty plate and mug into the sink and grabbed a water bottle. "I'll see you guys later,"

"Oh Harry," Harry stopped and turned to Ron, who grinned like mad. "I forgot to ask, who was that blonde girl you snogged last night?"

Green eyes widened in embarrassment and he flushed brightly. "Nobody!"

"What blonde girl?" asked Hermione, looking curious. "Oh goodness!" she suddenly looked aghast. "You had a one night stand!"

"**I didn't!**" cried Harry, waving his arms wildly. "I swear! I did not!"

Ron look like a cat, "You two were awfully close last night. _Awfully close._" Ron cackled in delight. "Who was she,"

Seconds lapsed before Harry grew redder and turned on his heel. "None of your business!" he announced loudly, while stomping off into his room.

He heard the two girls gang up on Ron and obviously try to make him stop making too much noise. Harry sighed loudly and leaned against his closed door. He couldn't quite figure out why his heart was beating wildly as he made his way towards his bed. He sat down and tried to calm himself and rid himself of his embarrassment.

'_Last night, last night, last night!'_ Images of the past night's occurrence flashed in his mind. One wilder than the other, thus again making him blush like crazy.

Last night, last night he felt oddly special. It may sound stupid, but last night, he actually learned to live again. The showers of kisses were sweet, they made him soar, they made him feel warm inside and oddly enough, cared for. Her touch made his skin tingle and hot. He sighed loudly, silently hoping to see her once more. He soon frowned at his own predicament….

"_Who was she Harry?"_

Ron's question drifted through his murky thoughts, making him sigh loudly. "Right Harry," he said to himself out loud. "Who was she?"

He soon realized how stupid he was. He never asked for her name.

"Great job Harry," he said out loud in frustration, falling backwards on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, imagining the blonde waitress of last night smiling down at him.

She held an air of mystery, that was for sure. And from what he gathered from last night, she obviously liked being an enigma.

She was a nameless puzzle…

A playful riddle, waiting to be solved…

Harry grinned, "She's hot,"

_**December 31, 2004**_

_**6:54 PM**_

_**10th floor, Aprt. No. 60**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

"I don't know Dean," sighed Usagi, talking into her phone's receiver. "There are a lot of people I don't know attending. I don't want to feel out of place,"

"You dolt! You attended the party the other day! And you didn't even know one-eight of the people attending! Sheesh! C'mon Usagi! You never put down an offer to party? Why now? What gives?"

Usagi switched the channel of a stupid variety show and sighed. "I don't know. Just tired. I'm planning to spend New Years alone, sit on my couch, stuff my face and watch late night re-re-re-runs,"

"Exciting," muttered Dean sarcastically. "You act like a spinster with her 50 cats,"

Usagi rolled her eyes, she practically could hear him grin.

"I heard from Seamus you got it on with some guy at the party,"

"I'm coming. Tell Seamus he's dead meat."

"I knew that would bring you round," Dean laughed heartily at the other end.

Usagi frowned. "Eat your heart out, will yah?"

"Surrreee. Party starts at 8, the usual. Bring some champagne will yah? It's New Year's after all. We're kinda running low…"

"In other words, you spent too much money on Beer rather than buying the champagne. Nice. What do I look like? A bank?"

"I feel the love. May I say that you have a special place in my heart and will forever be in my right ventricle,"

"You're talking Medical crap again," Usagi shook her head wryly. "Alright, I'll bring a couple of bottles. You owe me,"

"Great! And, by the way, I'll introduce you to guy. Poor fellow just got dumped and needs a new girl, can you keep him company tonight?"

"So now I'm a bank and get pimped? What the hell. You owe me big time Dean. You're just lucky my father is not in this country, he knows some good karate moves,"

"Uh…thanks? I'll see you later then! Dress nice ok?"

She heard him whoop in joy before hearing the dial tone. "Dolt," she muttered to herself. Looking at her wall clock, she noted it was 5 past 7. Sighing loudly in disdain, she stood up and switched off her TV.

She made her way towards her bathroom, intending to take a bath. 'I wonder if Harry Potter would be around,'

With a smile, she jumped into the showers.

**9:40 PM**

_**10th floor, Aprt. No. 57**_

_**Mme. Latchet's Wizards Apartment Complex**_

"Neville!" Ron yelled across the room, spotting the young man near the snack bar. He pulled the other three along. "Good to see you man!"

"Hi!" Neville grinned brightly. "Good to see you guys too!"

Hermione offered him a hug and beamed. "How have you been? It's amazing that you came!"

"I'm a bit busy with my Herbology studies but everything's okay. Dean sent me an owl, and told me to come," Neville shrugged nonchalantly. "I think, he invited other Gryffindors as well. I saw Parvati and Lavender moments ago,"

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Really? Where?" She looked around the huge apartment, trying to find her old girl friends. "I'll see you guys later," she said to the others before disappearing into the sea of semi-formal dressed people, pulling Ginny along as well.

Tonight's party was a semi-formal event. Sure, there was a still load of rowdy dancing going on, but it was toned down to a level. Dean saw to it that guests were only narrowed down to close friends, old Hogwarts students, several old Quidditch players and some of his and Seamus new classmates. All in all, there were about 30 people around.

"You think she'll be here?" asked Ron, grinning at Harry cheekily.

Harry reddened and tried to look calm. "Dunno,"

"Who's here?" asked Neville, looking a bit intrigued.

Ron grinned widely. "Too bad you missed the Pre-New Year's bash. But Harry really got it on with some girl at the party,"

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?!" he paused for a second, thinking. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be with Cho?"

"She dumped me days ago," answered a red Harry.

"Smashing party, isn't it?" Fred Weasley appeared out of nowhere, looking slightly ruffled; with a slightly smudged kiss mark on both of his cheeks.

"Smashing, I'd say," grinned George Weasley, with his blue shirt untucked and a bit disarrayed. He too bore kiss marks on either cheek and a party hat sat tipped on top of his head.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron eyed the twins skeptically, taking in their disheveled looks. "Does mum know you are here?"

"Does she know _you_ are here?" countered Fred slyly.

"I rest my case,"

"Harry! Buddy!" George slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and proceeded to drag him off. Ron quickly followed, whom Fred dragged off. "The others would love to see you old chap,"

Harry grinned, "Oliver's here?"

Fred grinned, "Yeah, the old bat's here. Nutter as ever,"

**…..**

Dressed in a white strapless cocktail dress, Usagi entered the apartment late as usual. Closing the door, she hauled in one big box filled with 6 champagne bottles. It was a miracle that she could carry those, especially in stilettos. Now to find Dean…

"Usagi!" Seamus bounded towards her, grinning brightly at the Japanese girl. "You're late,"

"Wonderful deduction Sherlock," Usagi growled, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Need help?"

"Again, you astound me with your detective skills. How do you do it?" said Usagi with a deadpan face.

Seamus took the carton from her, he staggered slightly under the weight. He faintly wondered how the petite blonde could have carried 6 bottles of champagne. "My charm?"

"Charm my ass," muttered the blonde, following him into the kitchen.

"Wow. Did I do something?"

"Nah," breathed Usagi, as they entered the kitchen. She glared holes at him as he set the box down. "You just announced to the whole world what I did at your stupid party the other night,"

Seamus did not seem bothered one bit, instead he pulled out his wand and created ice for the champagne to chill. "Ah!" he beamed brightly, turning to her. "You mean how you got it on with that guy?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "And you say you want to be an auror. Amazing,"

"Thank you,"

"Dolt," muttered Usagi. "Where's Dean?"

"Did somebody scream Dean?"

"Don't do that," said Usagi, eyeing the grinning man blankly. "Don't rhyme, that's rather lame,"

"Thanks for the drinks," Dean smiled at the sight of 6 champagne bottles. "You're late though,"

"I had to go to a wine shop and buy drinks you know," responded Usagi, flipping her pigtail behind her shoulder.

"C'mon," Dean grabbed her hand led her out of the kitchen and back to the party. "Let's go find your date,"

"Yupdi-do-di-do,"

"Don't sound too excited," Dean laughed at her, pulling her through the crowd. "Where is he?"

"You know, if you think about it, you owe me big time," Usagi rambled off. "It's not everyday that I miss seeing re-re-re-runs,"

"Yeah, you just missed half your life," agreed Dean. He brightened suddenly. "There he is. Harry? Harry! Damnit. **Harry!**"

'_Harry?_' Usagi stopped rambling and watched Dean pull Harry Potter out of a small discussion. She visibly brightened at the sight of the young man.

"What's the matter—oh, Hi!" Harry grinned from ear to ear. It was stupid to think about it, and medically wise totally wrong, but he was sure he felt his heart skip a beat upon laying eyes on the girl he had been thinking about non stop. "Great to see you again!"

Usagi giggled, "Great to see you again too,"

Dean looked from one person to another before finally understanding the bigger picture. '_Him-she-the party-kiss…ah!' _he grinned wildly and clapped his hands. "I see you two know each other already. I'll go now, see you guys later then. Dinner is ready in a couple of minutes, you guys just help yourselves ok?"

"Sure," Harry smiled brightly and watched him leave. He looked down at the smiling blonde. "So…"

Usagi smiled, "You wanna sit down and talk?" '_Since we didn't do that last time we met,'_ She blushed slightly.

"Sure," Harry led them to sit near the windows, by the heaters. Both fell into awkward silence for a minute, and he watched her stare out the window. She looked quite breath taking with the Moon's glow on her. "You're friend of Dean's right?" '_Duh, Sherlock. Way the go…stupid question,'_ He mentally winced.

Usagi nodded. "I've known him and Seamus over a year now. I met then when I moved into the building. I usually see Seamus in school too,"

Harry looked interested, "You're studying to become an auror?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Usagi smiled.

Harry frowned a little, trying to remember if he had seen her around campus. "How come you aren't in any of my classes?"

"I'm just attending advanced classes and a refresher course, actually." Usagi blushed slightly.

Harry looked truly impressed. "You mean you only got one more year to go?"

She blushed some more from all the attention, "Yeah,"

"And how old are you? You don't look anywhere near 25,"

"I'm 22, I'd be turning 23 next year," Usagi shrugged slightly. "Though my studies won't be completed for another couple of years. I'd be graduating as an auror next year, but I still need to finish my Diplomacy course at the Ministry,"

Harry gave a low whistle, "A double major I see. Genius,"

Usagi sighed loudly. "If I had my way, right now I'd be back in Japan pigging out on sushi,"

"You're Japanese?"

Usagi laughed and pointed at her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't know? Eyes? Height? Brilliant deduction Mr. Potter,"

Harry laughed sheepishly, "I never met a blonde Japanese girl before,"

Usagi smiled slightly, "True,"

A bell was heard behind them, signaling dinner was served. Harry stood up, "I'll go get us something. You wait here,"

Usagi nodded, smiling her thanks. She watched him leave, before turning back to the window. '_He seems nice,_' she mused. '_I wonder if he knows how to cook,' _the blonde smiled slightly.

"Don't tell me you're happy I was gone,"

Usagi looked up and took the plate from Harry. "Just thinking about something," She looked down at her plate, seeing it filled with virtually everything. "Thanks,"

Harry laughed sheepishly. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a bit of everything,"

"That's sweet of you, thanks," She ate a bit from her plate, allowing a minute of silence to fall upon them.

"So Harry," she began, smiling mischievously at the young man. "What's it like being _the _Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned wryly at the question. "You have no idea,"

'_But I have,'_ she mused. "Try me,"

"Sometimes it's hard to get around," he said to her, looking a bit thoughtful. "Nosy reporters follow me everywhere and people constantly try to shake my hand and touch my scar," He shook his head sadly. "It's depressing,"

"That's the price to pay for being famous. After all, you did kill Voldemort,"

"You said his name," Harry eyed her in awe. "You actually said his name,"

Usagi waved her hand calmly, "It takes more than a stupid old name to frighten me,"

Harry nodded in understanding. "But you know," he said suddenly, mood shifting. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't who I was," he laughed slightly. "Did that make sense? I mean, I wish I wasn't famous, that I did not have this scar or did not—"

"How can you say that?" interrupted Usagi, putting down her empty plate on the windowsill. She placed her hand on his own, and gave it a slight squeeze. "If it weren't for you the magic community would most likely still be in battle with Voldemort. If it weren't for your bravery and courage, most of the people you see here in this room would already be dead. A lot of people owe you their lives, but they are just stupid to understand that. And you know what, you owe it to yourself to be happy, that's why you are here, right? If you weren't who you are, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here with all your friends, or with me,"

He absorbed her words in awe, before nodding and smiling at her. "Thank you,"

She squeezed his hand and smiled brightly at him. For one second, she felt herself soar. "No problem,"

Silence fell on them once more, as they were too engrossed at looking at each other. The moment last for a minute, before Harry finally felt her soft hand on his own. She followed his gaze, and her eyes widened in embarrassment. Both blushed furiously, and withdrew their hands.

Her heart beat wildly for some stupid reason, and she cursed herself for that moment. Heat rose to her cheeks and she stood up quickly. "I have to see Dean now. I—I believe he needs some help in the kitchen. Yeah! I—I'll see you later, alright?"

A red Harry nodded dumbly, and watched her hurry towards the kitchens. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so embarrassed around her at that very moment. After all, at the party they were kissing like crazy and now, just touching her hand was…

Green eyes widened suddenly…

"Shit, I forgot to ask her name again!"

_**11:45 PM**_

He had been on her mind all night long. The moment she left him by the windowsill, up until now. He swarmed her thoughts and made her heart beat furiously. He made her body tingle and body heat rise. He was a plague, she was sure of it.

Usagi sighed loudly and emerged from the bathroom. Looking around to make sure the area was Harry-free, she headed towards the Bar. She might as well taste her own champagne (which was worth a month's salary, Dean really owed her). After grabbing a drink, she went towards the glass balcony doors and went outside.

Sighing loudly, she turned around for a second watched as people inside started to pair off. It was minutes before midnight, and they were most likely to kiss once the clock struck twelve. It was a rather stupid tradition, in her opinion, but she concluded she just felt that way since she had no companion to kiss.

Taking a sip from the sleek glass, she allowed her mind to wonder. She wasn't quite sure why she avoided him. He was after all, quite handsome, charming and undoubtedly witty. In other words, quite perfect for her. (She still wondered if he knew how to cook, it would be an extra brownie point for him then,)

She felt a bit stupid at the moment, she dated a couple of times after the break up with Mamoru but it never worked out, and now she actually found a great guy and she avoids him. '_I know he would be a great person to date, he would be perfect in fact…but am I ready to date a person that might actually be 'the one'?' _she mused. '_I'm scared,'_

"Hey,"

Usagi looked up and felt her throat tighten and her heart flutter. "Hi Harry,"

"Thought I lost you there," He gave her a nervous smile. "It's nearing midnight you know,"

Usagi nodded, "I know," She looked back up at him, with a sly smile. "Nobody to kiss?"

Harry went red and shook his head, "No,"

Usagi smiled and leaned forward against the railing. "Me too," The two kept quiet, as Usagi surveyed the bright city in front of them. "It's beautiful, right?"

"Yeah," Harry looked at her with a small smile. "Beautiful,"

She looked up and stared at him with huge eyes. Both blushed furiously as their eyes connected.

"Do you believe in New Year's resolutions?" asked Usagi suddenly, turning back to the city. When he didn't answer she smiled. "I do,"

"I guess I do too," Harry said, smiling slightly. He took off his jacket and placed them around her shoulders, his hands brushed up against her skin momentarily. He blushed slightly and stood next to her. "You'll get cold,"

His jacket smelled like him, she noted. "Thank you," she blushed slightly. "You know," she continued. "I fulfilled this year's New Year's resolution," she smiled proudly.

"That would be?"

"I promised myself that I'd consider my stay here in England my new life, and live it happily," she smiled at the thought. "And I did. Sometimes I have regrets for coming here and leaving everything behind in Japan, but I've realized that moving here wasn't so bad after all," She turned to him and grinned, nudging him slightly. "How about you? Did you fulfill your New Year's resolution?"

Harry frowned as he thought about it. "I didn't," He sighed and looked out at the city. The wind played with his rowdy hair. "It's always the same thing every year. Mine was to stop feeling so lonely. I know it's a stupid resolution, since I'm always surrounded with my friends. But still, it's a feeling that I can't shake off…"

"I understand," Usagi looked up at him with a warm feeling in her chest. She impulsively hugged him, his jacket dropped to the ground and her hold on him tightened. Her face pressed against his chest and she felt him draw her closer. "You shouldn't worry though," she whispered, inhaling his scent. "Because I'm here for you now too,"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled down at her gratefully. "Thank you," He held her tighter, enjoying her warm presence. Behind them, somebody shouted that the count down would begin.

10…

9…

8…

"What's would be your New Year's Resolution for the coming year?" asked Harry, he looked down at her.

7…

6…

Usagi smiled, hey eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "To conquer my fears," Her arms suddenly snaked around his neck, pulling his face closer. "Yours?"

5…

4…

Harry stared into the mesmerizing blue orbs, and felt himself drawn into them. He pulled her closer and smiled. "I think…I already fulfilled mine,"

3…

2…

She felt his hot breath against her face and she smiled. "Good," she whispered. "I did too," She felt his face inch to her own and she closed her eyes.

1…

Fireworks exploded and filled the night sky, with a spectrum of colors. Cheering went on all around them, but they remained oblivious to it all. Instead, they shared a soul-searing kiss together.

Usagi felt her knees go weak underneath her as he kissed. As if knowing her state, he pushed her against the railing for support. The impact of their two bodies so close together made her moan deep in her throat. The kissed deepened moments later, and she felt his hand against her cheek, stroking it softly. Her hands brushed through his hair, in attempts to bring him closer.

Right now, she conquered her fears. She fulfilled her resolution and she knew she'd continue to live a life of happiness in England. She just knew it.

"Happy New Year," whispered Harry, placing his forehead against her own. He tried to catch his breath, while staring into her blue eyes.

"Happy New Year," Usagi smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips once more. "I'm glad," she said, touching his cheek affectionately. "That I found you,"

"Me too," Harry grinned and kissed her once more. After another minute, he pulled away and stared down at the dazed girl. "This is stupid for me to ask, but…I never caught your name,"

Usagi laughed and hugged him tightly. "I'm Usagi, Usagi Tsukino,"

"I'm glad I met you, Usagi Tsukino," Harry leaned down and kissed her once more.

**…..**

**AN: **How was it? I do realize that it is a bit mature, but you have to realize that the characters did mature. These people are adults and behave such way (mostly). I am quite happy with how it turned out, since it possess an upbeat impression. Don't you think?

If people are interested, I have been writing original fiction. You can find me at fictionpress . com / licnep (without the spaces.) If link does not work, find me at fictionpess, and search my penname "licnep". Also, if you are interested, you can check out my blog and read for yourself what I have been up to. (You can leave me a message at my tagboard!)

Again, I am sorry for not update and being unprofessional. My deepest apologies.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**Happy New Year Minna! **

Beth-chan


End file.
